


And the Stars Burn so Bright

by AceQueenKing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Flying, X-Wing(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: Jessica wants to share her love of flight with Rey, and what better way to do it than taking her up in her X-wing?





	And the Stars Burn so Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/gifts).



Jess tries not to stare as she helps Rey into her x-wing. Rey has flown, but never in something as compact and sleek as this. Jess has listened to her stories before - of raiding ships, pinch parts off of Star Destroyers and Corvettes, and whatever else washed up on Jakku - but nothing as small and sleek as an X-wing would have survived there after the war; it would all be too valuable, too easily turned to scrap. Jakku is a harsh homeland, and Jess is thankful that it hadn't burned up anyone as delicate and beautiful as Rey as quickly as it did her favorite ships.

"Let me help you do the buckles," Jess says, leaning down over Rey and taking the chance to admire her, to drink her in. Rey is the prettiest girl Jess has ever seen, all hard angles but soft focus. She looks at Jess as if she trusts her, and that, perhaps, is the most intense honor of all: to be trusted by someone as special as Rey. Jess is a damn good pilot but she isn't a hero, not like Rey. She can't wield the force and she can't take down Kylo Ren, but she can fly. 

"This is quite different than the falcon," Rey says, blushing as her hands cross Jess's. "That's all I've ever flown for more than a few minutes." 

"That was a passenger class ship. Han Solo souped it up but, well, there's never going to be a way a ship with that much weight can get the zero-G's this baby can." She winks at Rey, who curls her hands around Jess's shoulders. 

"Kiss me," she says, softly; a request, hungry, and Jess is all too eager to sate her. She presses her lips to Rey's own, is tempted to climb into her co-pilot's chair with her, but then - who would ever show Rey the beauty of the stars? She restrains herself to a light kiss, her hands soft on Rey's chin. She is thankful for the excuse of needing to strap Rey in. She is thankful to have a moment with her. She smiles as she thumbs her cheek, and whispers, "I love you." 

Pava has grown up in a constellation of war and uncertainty, and she has never hesitated to show her feelings because every day could be the last. 

"Love you, too," Rey says in a gentle whisper. Her cheeks are tinged pink and for a moment Pava wants to tell her to forget the idea, but then - she wants to share this, her favorite hobby, with her favorite person in the universe.

"You're going to love this, too," Pava says, grinning. "Nothing like seeing the stars at near the speed of light." She buckles herself in, or tries to. One strap floats away from her fingers, before neatly clicking itself into place. She looks at Rey, her fingers lightly raised, eyes half-lidded. "Scamp." She wishes she could kiss her again, but it's all she can do to just shoot her a smile. She loves it more than anything when Rey uses the force, confirms that she's just as special as Jessica Pava has always thought her to be. 

Rey says nothing, just laughs. 

"You ready for clearance, fly girls?" Poe asks, his voice distorted through the tinny speakers. Even the shitty audio can't hide the grin in his voice though; if there's one person that is almost as happy as she is about loving Rey, it's Poe. Poe has always been her brother from another mother, and she thinks that he'll be the best man at her wedding if he has any say in it. 

"Always," Rey says, smiling. She moves her hands to grasp the barest hint of Jessica's elbow, and the movement makes Jess grin, touched. It isn't easy to reach in such restrictive harnesses in such a small space. Xwings were never built for two, but there's nowhere else Jessica wants to be. 

"Bring it on, Poe!" Jessica Pava shouts, her hands clamped on her controls. She's ready. She keeps her eyes on her window and watches as Poe slowly reveals the stars above the base. The view's particularly beautiful from this system, Jess thinks, and wonders if that's the reason that General Leia chose it. Probably not, but Jess is thankful, nonetheless. 

It's nice to share such beautiful stars with someone she loves. 

"You're clear for take-off," Poe says, imitating the usual air traffic manager. He's not here yet - officially, they're off duty - but she giggles none the less. 

"Hold onto your butt," Pava shouts, and Rey mumbles something that Jess suspects is I'd rather hold onto yours, but she doesn't comment on it, too focused on lifting them up. This is nothing special; Rey, she knows, is accomplished enough to work the co-pilot controls, and does, automatically taking control of the rear systems. She adds a little bit of extra thrust to their initial ascent and Jess wishes that she could reach backward. Rey whoops as they gain speed and altitude, flying higher and higher until the base looks like a miniature, a toy they could grasp in their hands. There's light all around them, burning bright, and Jessica whoops along with Rey.

She banks a hard left and the Rey screams in joy as she descends, the starts winking at them. She banks a hard right and climbs, and Rey hoots, pressing more of their fuel into the climb. "Careful, love!" Jessica barks. "The more you spend, the less we can do out here!"

"Fine!" Rey hollers, then, after a pause, says: "We can get more, right?" 

"Perhaps, if the general is feeling generous." Pava leads them into a loop, the starts moving around them. It's a dangerous maneuver but one she feels confident in, and Rey laughs in wonder as Jessica moves them - right, then left, then right again. The stars zig and zag around them and Rey breaths in one harsh breath.

"I never knew that the skies could look like this," She says, her voice obviously awestruck. It's distractingly hot and Jess wants nothing more than to park this Xwing and ravish her silly, because she sounds so touched by the Stars and that - well, that is all Jess has ever been. For as long as she can remember the Stars have been her guide, and she wants nothing more than to embrace them with Rey, for the rest of her days. 

She can't let her self get too distracted, though; they're going fast now, too fast, and any mistake could lead them crashed up against an asteroid or another chunk of rock just drifting out here in space; to say nothing of the derelicts. She passes one quickly and Rey shouts, "It wasn't as fun as this on Jakku!" and Jess grins, happy. 

The red light on her fuel gage turns on and Jessica makes a disappointed noise, but it's almost covered up by Rey, who smiles and whoops. "Let's go home in style!"

Jessica Pava obliges, bringing them into a twirling spin funnel that makes even her stomach turn. Rey's hand clap in the backseat and Pava grins, proud, as she turns and heads for home. It's over all too fast, Pava thinks, the laughter still ringing in her ears as the low fuel gauge necessitates she pull out of the spin and for a more standard landing. She slides down back toward the Resistance base, looming larger and larger. Rey doesn't stop laughing and clapping, and once Pava has her own gear off, she's quick to kiss Rey again.

"Been wanting to do that the whole ride," Jessica breathes, pressing her hands against Rey's. "That's the one con of the Xwing, not enough space to ...maneuver." 

"Hm," Rey says, kissing her again. She pulls Pava back and pushes her into the Cockpit, and Pava falls, laughing. "I think I could make you see Stars another way," she says, her voice all sultry. This is something else about Rey that Jess loves, the dedication that burns underneath her small body. Pava lets Rey scramble on top of her, her muscular thighs clenching on top of her own.

Pava runs her hands through Rey's hair; Rey, undaunted, pulls her forward. 

"Are you ladies going to come out anytime soon?" Poe asks, and again, despite the tinny speakers, Jessica can hear what he's really asking. 

"No, we're stargazing!" She shouts, and Rey snorts into her shoulder, interrupting the hot trail of kisses for only a second. 

"Alright, alright," Poe says, signing off. "Just make sure to refuel before you guys get too distracted and leave the hanger bay. Never know if the first order might pop up on us."

"Yeah yeah," Jess grunts. She doesn't say that even if the first order does find them, they're not likely to have an easy time of it - most of their ships are Rebellion era still, and it's only the superior run-and-gun tactics that have gotten them as far as being able to take out Starkiller base. She leans forward past Rey for a second and presses a button.

Rey looks up at her, offended. "Do we need to stop?"

"Mute button," Jessica Pava says, winking, and Rey smiles, her hands moving to pull Jessica's now all too constrictive top off and throwing them behind her. 

Her hand goes to Rey's head, the long hair getting messy as she pulls it out, letting it run under her fingers. Her eyes, however, go to the stars, more distant now but still twinkling. She gives silent thanks as she tilts her head back, and focuses on how lovely everything is today: Rey, the stars, even Poe... If the first order is going to rian on their parade, then let them come. Jessica Pava is ready. Bring it on, she thinks, to the First Order; she's seen the best this world has to offer, and she'll do anything to protect it. 

Jessica Pava hasn't seen much of this universe and what she has seen has mostly been engulfed in fire. But she has seen true beauty in this unverse, and she'll die, her last breath burning in the stars, if it means protecting Rey, and Poe, and the Resistance. She's proud to live and proud to serve, and the stars - she thinks, maybe if they are lucky, her and Rey, they will visit them all someday.


End file.
